1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assist apparatus for reducing the force needed to operate a manually operated clutch of a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a conventional vehicular clutch assisted operation apparatus that uses an arrangement consisting of an assist spring connected directly to a clutch pedal or to a lever linked to a clutch pedal to reduce the force needed to operate the clutch. However, this mechanism has to be located near the clutch pedal, and because it is also structurally complex and bulky, it is difficult to make it light and compact. It has therefore been difficult to equip a motorcycle or the like with this type of conventional assisted operation apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicular clutch assisted operation apparatus that is small and light, and is not limited with respect to where it can be fitted.
Another object is to provide a vehicular clutch assisted operation apparatus that can be securely operated by a cable even when there are variations in the lengths of cables.